Niñera
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Por que el ya no necesita de una niñera que lo cuide. Tokio Hotel. No TWC.


Tokita

**Narra Diana***

Estoy abajo en la cocina preparando el desayuno, espero que le gusten los hot-cakes porque en verdad estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en hacerlos.

**Narra Bill***

Me levanto de la cama e inmediatamente me vuelvo a sentar en ella me había mareado un poco. Puse una mano en mi frente la sentía arder. Me levante muy despacio y fui al baño, me lave los dientes y la cara luego salí en dirección a la cocina porque me imagino que ella ya debe estar despierta.

Bajo muy lento siento el cuerpo muy pesado llego a la planta baja voy a la cocina y hay la veo, se encuentra muy entretenida haciendo algo que no se que es. Carraspeo un poco para hacer notoria mi llegada y me siento en la silla más cercana. Veo como se acerca a mi y me dice con su dulce voz

-bueno días cariño-

- buenos días-

**Narra Diana***

Lo saludo como de costumbre y coloco un plato de hot-cakes frente suyo luego voy al refrigerador por un poco de jugo y lo coloco en la mesa. Me siento a su lado y veo su rostro..

Algo no anda bien con él, tiene las mejillas un poco rojas.

-como te sientes cariño?-

-bien- Dijo sin mirarme el rostro.

-a ver cariño que te pasa? Tienes la cara algo roja, no tendrás fiebre?-

-por supuesto que no-

-entonces déjame ver- Me acerque a él y coloque una mano en su frente. –Cariño pero si estas ardiendo-

Vi como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse mas rojas y esto me preocupo así que le pide que volviera a la cama.

-no por favor estoy bien-

-claro que no, tienes calentura así que es mejor que vuelvas a la cama-

-esta bien, voy a volver a la cama-

**Narra Bill***

Subía las escaleras con pesadez, no me sentía para nada bien, pero lo que no me gustaba era como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante cada acción que ella tenía sobre mí porque estoy seguro que me sonroje cuando tocó mi frente y ella pudo notarlo. Tenia que calmarme. Llegue a mi habitación y me senté en la cama solté un suspiro y me acosté tapando mi cuerpo con una sabana. Me quede viendo el techo pero lego me canse y cerré los ojos.

**Narra Diana***

Tome los platos y los guarde luego tome una compresa fría y subí hacia su habitación. Al entrar lo encontré en la cama, me acerque lentamente y me arrodille a su lado, aparte unos cuantos cabellos de su frente y le coloque la compresa con mucho cuidado ya que no quería despertarlo pero de todas maneras lo hice ya que al colocarle la compresa abrió los ojos.

**Narra Bill***

Abrí los ojos ya que sentía algo frío en mi frente y hay la vi, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte tanto que creía que ella podía escucharlos. Nos quedamos así un buen rato además así quería quedarme, junto a ella, observando aquellos hermosos ojos marrones que me dan la impresión de poder ver su alma a través de ello. Seguía viéndola a los ojos no podía ni quería hacer otra cosa. Segundos después ella retiraba la compresa de mi frente ya que al parece se había derretido.

-por Dios cariño la compresa ya esta derretida, acaso la fiebre habrá bajado un poco?-

-no lo se-

No sabia que responder además poco me importaba si seguía con calentura yo solo quería que ella se quedara a mi lado.

**Narra Diana***

Dios mío no puedo creer lo rápido que esa compresa se acabo, acaso la fiebre era muy alta? Me acerque un poco mas a él y volví a colocar mi mano en su frente pero esta se sentía algo fría claro por la compresa que antes estaba puesta así que coloque mi mano en su cuello para verificar se temperatura y la verdad seguía caliente.

-cariño es mejor que te des una ducha para ver si así se pasa la calentura-

-esta bien-

**Narra Bill***

Vi como se alejaba de la cama para que yo me pudiera levantar e irme a la ducha. Me levante despacio y fui a la puerta del baño me gire y le sonreí para luego entrar y abrir la ducha pero como el piso estaba un poco mojado me resbalo cayendo en el suelo. Me quede hay tirado en el piso cuando alguien abre la puerta.

**Narra Diana***

Luego de que Bill sonriera y entrara al baño yo me disponía a salir de su habitación cuando oigo algunos ruidos que provienen del baño. Me extraño un poco pero luego pensé que algo le podía haber pasado a Bill así que rápidamente abrí la puerta del baño.

Lo encontré tirado en el suelo mojándose por la ducha, me acerque a él e intente levantarlo pero al hacerlo comencé a mojarme pero poco me importaba ya que lo único que quería era que Bill estuviera bien. Cuando logre levantarlo le pedí que se terminara de duchar y se pusiera ropa seca además yo tambien quería darme una ducha.

Luego de un rato salí de mi habitación en dirección a la de él pero para estar segura de que ya estaba listo toque la puerta antes de entrar.

**Narra Bill***

No había terminado de ponerme la camisa cuando ella toco la puerta, claro que sabía que era ella ya que no había mas nadie en la casa aparte de nosotros dos.

Le abro la puerta, ella entra a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me siento a su lado dando un pequeño suspiro

-ya te sientes mejor cariño?-

-si Diana muchas gracias-

-no hay de que, sabes que lo hago con gusto cariño-

-si lo se- Deje escapar otro suspiro

-será mejor que te acuestes-

-si, tienes razón- Me acosté como ella me lo pidió y ella se arrodillo a mi lado observándome. Yo la mire a los ojos, esos ojos que me encantan desde que tengo 15 años. Aun recuerdo como llego a mi vida.

**[Flash Back]**

-Tom, Bill ella es Diana, ella será su niñera-

-hay mamá pero que dices si nosotros no necesitamos niñera-

-lo se pequeño pero hoy Jörg y yo tenemos que salir y no quiero que se queden solos-

-pero si no nos va a pasar nada-

-lo se, pero igual Diana se quedara con ustedes esta noche, no es así querida?-

-claro que si señora-

-hay por favor no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja mejor llámame Simone-

-de acuerdo no te preocupes Simone yo cuidare muy bien de tus hijos-

-gracias querida eres un amor-

Simone sale con el sr. Jörg y yo me quedo con los 2 niños, que ni tan pequeños porque según tengo entendido son solo 2 años menores que yo.

-dime Diana cuantos años tienes?-

-Bueno Bill tengo 16 años y creo que ustedes tienen 14 no es así-

-si así es-

**[End Flash Back]**

**Narra Diana***

Me coloco lo mas cerca de él y me le quedo observando el rostro por unos momentos luego el me hizo una pregunta que me erizó la piel

-te acostarías conmigo?-

-Qué?- Lo observe con mucha confusión

-que si te acostarías a mi lado aquí en la cama?

-claro cariño-

Así como me lo pidió lo hice, me levante del suelo y me acosté a su lado.

**Narra Bill***

La sentí acostarse a mi lado y eso me provocó un escalofrío, esperaba que ella no lo notara

-cariño estas temblando, te sucede algo?-

-No nada solo tengo un poco de frío-

-pues entonces ven aquí-

La mire con confusión, no sabia de que estaba hablando pero ella me tomo de los hombros y me acerco a ella. Me comenzó a abrazar y yo con timidez le correspondí. Mi corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir fuerte y la verdad estar así con ella me ponía un tanto nervioso.

Levante mi rostro para poder verle la cara, nos miramos fijamente pero lo único que pasaba por mi mente era besarla aunque sabía que no era correcto.

Me fui acercando lentamente hacia ella, parte de mi esperaba que se apartara pero no lo hizo cosa que me sorprendió

**Narra Diana* **

Sentía como se me acercaba y sabía que aquello estaba mal pero no podía alejarme mi cuerpo no quería alejarse.

-Bill por favor no-

-no importa lo que digas-

-no lo hagas-

-claro que lo haré-

-por favor no…- Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más

**Narra Bill***

No la deje terminar la frase, no podía, no quería, yo solo quería besarla y así lo hice, la bese como toda la vida había deseado. La mire a los ojos y le dije lo que mi corazón sentía en ese momento.

-Te Quiero-

**Narra Diana***

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, pensé que estaba soñando pero no, era real. Pero eso se iba a acabar porque muy pronto yo me iría y no regresaría.

Le sonreí y lo abrace fuertemente, así recuerdo haberme quedado dormida.

**Narra Bill***

Cuando desperté imaginaba verla a mi lado pero no era así, no estaba en la habitación. Baje desesperado buscándola pero ni rastro de ella, cuando me canse de buscar encontré una nota con su caligrafía y mi nombre. La tome y con temor a lo que podría decir la abrí.

Cuidadosamente la leí y mis ojos no podían dar cuenta a lo que leía. Ella se iría de casa, del país, de mi vida y yo no podría hacer nada para detenerla. Al final de la carta encontré un escrito que me devolvió la alegría. Allí claramente me decía:

-Yo tambien te quiero-

schöne Mädchen

Linda chica!


End file.
